


Trust - Dresden Files Podfic

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between the White Council and Red Court continues to drag on, and this results in an unlikely alliance between a wizard and a mob boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust - Dresden Files Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094525) by [shadownashira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/pseuds/shadownashira). 



> Thanks to shadownashira for permission to podfic this! Please read the text, leave kudos, etc.

MP3 Download Link Here: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/inl8ico8jfkgezc/Trust_podfic.mp3


End file.
